Special Academy
by kawaii.writing
Summary: Fine doesn't belong as a princess, or anything near that, all she want's to do is sing and dance! The entire wonder academy thinks she's a bad person thanks to rein, shade, and bright. But when Elsa tells Fine about Special Academy, an academy where princesses and princes can just be themselves, Fine immediately agrees, wanting to unlock her true potential (RXB SXF)


Special Academy

"Wah! It's Fine-Sama! Shugoi Shugoi!" Fine was in her own lazy world at school. In real life she's a total looser who lost everything. Her love of her life, found kissing Rein in the school yard, her "friends" leaving her because she was "boring". The only thing that Fine had was her mom and dad. They didn't pay much attention to Rein, because she always stayed over at her friend's house. The only time she would stop by, was to ask for some money.

"**Fine Sekai! Fine Sekai!"** The teacher scolded her. She snapped out of her trance as the teacher gave her an expo marker.

"**Since you know everything, why don't you solve this problem for us?" **She said, gesturing at the board.

The red-head looked at the problem. _What is this? I don't know this!_

The class started laughing when Fine shook her head. Rein raised her hand. "Excuse me teacher! I'm sorry my sister is an airhead."

The class laughed again and the teacher hid a smile. Fine put her head in her hands. This day really sucks.

At lunch, Shade hugged Fine in front of the entire school. Fine blushed and was about to hug back when… "OH MY GOD SHE'S SUCH A WHORE! WHAT A SLUT!" Shade started laughing and yelling out loud. Fine, extremely sad, ran into bright who tripped and spilled his lunch over her. Bright, angry now yelled at her.

"YOU MADE ME DROP MY LUNCH! I DIDN'T BRING ANY EXTRA MONEY! I ASSUME YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME YOURS?" Fine felt tears coming out of her eyes as she gave him 10 dollars.

"BRIGHT CALM DOWN! SHE'S A GLUTTON! DON'T TAKE HER MONEY!" A familiar blue-head shouted.

The entire students in wonder academy laughed at her.

_Fine, you can do this, you're used to this, ever since you were little. _Fine chanted to herself as she hid in an empty classroom.

-Enter Flashback—

"_Rein… very very good! I'm adding another book now alright?" The teacher instructed. Rein nodded and continued to stand very still. _

"_Fine!" The teacher shrieked. Fine was on the floor, stacking the books, but then she tripped, and the books fell on Rein. _

_Rein started to cry. "Fine! Look what you did! Rein's hurt! Go fetch the nurses after you say sorry!" _

"_I-I'm sorry!" Fine cried out as she looked at her sister._

"_Get away from me you disgusting excuse for a sister! You're supposed to protect and love me! Not Kill me!" _

-end flashback—

When lunch was over, Fine didn't feel like going back to class anymore. Instead she wrapped herself in a white sheet and took the train back home.

Immediately when Elsa and Truth saw her they gasped and helped her clean up. Fine started sobbing and told them about what happened today. Elsa shook her head. "Why don't we transfer you into S.A?" Elsa said while rubbing her back.

"S-S.A?" Fine said hiccupping.

Elsa nodded. "S.A is Special Academy, it's for princesses and princes that want to be their selves. Not like any other Princesses or Princes. It's for royals who like sports, cooking, acting, dancing, singing, and many other things. So? Do you want to go?"

Fine nodded. "C-Can I leave today?" Elsa sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid you'll have to go to wonder academy for one more day." Fine jumped up and down. "As long as I don't have to spend a week there, then I'm fine! Thanks mom!"

When Fine fell asleep, she wondered about all of the people she would meet, and when Fine woke up, she actually took her time and combed her hair, making it nice and straight and she tied it back her bangs with a bow. She had been informed that the principal of S.A would come and personally give her the letter of acceptance.

Fine ran all the way to the train station, and once she was at school, starting smiling and singing.

"Oh look, it's the slut!" Rein started shouting.

Fine ran up to her and smiled. "Sister dearest, you are a marvelous bitch! I must congratulate you! But after today, I won't see your ugly ass face anymore! I'll be in S.A!"

Shade started laughing. "An ugly dumb slut wouldn't get into that class, what a lying bitch"

Fine ran up to shade and bright. "You guys are amazing douchebags! Well, I gotta go!"

But when she was about to run to class, Bright tripped her and she landed in a puddle.

"Oh~ thanks for washing my hair, apparently it needed washing" Fine said as she ran to the shower room instead. _Nothing is going to ruin this day~ hey, when I yelled at Rein, Shade and Bright, I felt…Really happy! _

As soon as she finished washing out all the muck in her hair, she ran to the classroom, almost late.

"**Fine Sekai, please report to the principal's office!**" the loudspeaker spoke.

I hate using fine for these stuff : anyways R&R


End file.
